Ao Amanhecer
by Lab Girl
Summary: Apenas mais uma manhã na nova vida de B&B... pós "Enquanto A Chuva Caía"


****

****

Título: Ao Amanhecer

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo  
**Advertências:** Conteúdo sexual - inapropriado para menores!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulos:** 1/1 (one shot)  
**Status:** Completa

**Resumo:** Apenas mais uma manhã na nova vida de B&B... pós "Enquanto A Chuva Caía"

**Notas da Autora**

**Linha do tempo:** Esta história se situa dentro do universo da fic "Enquanto A Chuva Caía", mais exatamente alguns meses após os acontecimentos narrados naquela primeira fic - não é necessário ter lido a primeira para entender esta, mas se quiser compreender melhor como B&B chegaram aqui, fique à vontade para ler a história anterior.

**Trilha sonora: **"Here With Me", _by_ X-Static (fácil de achar no youtube)

**Dedicatória:** Esta fic é dedicada especialmente à Nina... é meu presente de aniversário e de amigo secreto de final de ano do NFF!

* * *

_De repente você tira meu fôlego_  
_As palavras que diz são_  
_suaves como o vento..._

* * *

Ela sentiu um ligeiro roçar em seu pé, porém, o torpor causado pelo sono a fez empurrar a ideia para o fundo de sua mente. E deixou-se continuar imersa em seu mundo de sonho.

Mas logo o roce retornou, dessa vez subindo por todo seu pé, alcançando o tornozelo. E ao perceber uma sensação úmida na pele, ela começou a rir sem poder evitar.

"Booth!" soltou um gritinho em protesto.

Mas o toque em sua perna continuou, insistente.

"Booth, eu ainda estou dormindo" murmurou, sonolenta.

"Eu não sabia que você falava dormindo, Bones" a voz grave do parceiro chegou a seus ouvidos, aquele tom matinal ao qual achava que nunca iria se acostumar arrepiando sua pele.

"Ok, eu não estou dormindo mais... mas queria" protestou.

"Então volte a dormir" ele murmurou.

Mas o movimento em sua perna continuou, começando a fazer cócegas.

"Eu não consigo dormir com você fazendo isso" ela resmungou entre risos.

"Fazendo o quê?" ele perguntou, a voz abafada. "Eu nem estou roncando, Bones."

"Pára, Booth!" ela gritou, dando um leve chute para afastar o contato em seu pé.

"Mas parar com o quê, Bones?"

Dessa vez ela sentiu a cama se mover com o peso dele.

E o roce na planta de seu pé a fez perder o controle, caindo em uma nova onda de cócegas.

"Parar... com isso... Booth!" ela conseguiu gritar, rindo e choramingando ao mesmo tempo.

Foi então que finalmente abriu os olhos e virou seu corpo para o lado, dando de cara com um Booth de sobrancelhas franzidas, sentado sobre a cama a encará-la.

"Você está bem Bones?"

"Eu..." ela se perdeu nas palavras, tão surpresa quanto ele.

E Brennan sentiu mais uma vez o roçar em seu pé. E seu grito foi seguido por suas mãos erguendo o lençol para finalmente ver o que estava provocando aquelas reações em seu corpo.

"Thunder!"

Seu grito de espanto foi seguido pela risada de Booth, que encheu com gosto o quarto. O cachorrinho preto ergueu os olhos, encarando-a e abanando inocentemente o rabo.

"Eu não acredito..." Temperance murmurou, sentindo-se corar pelo embaraço de ter pensado que todo aquele tempo fosse o parceiro acariciando seu pé.

"Eu achei que isso só acontecesse em filmes" Booth seguia rindo, e jogou o corpo contra o colchão, voltando a se deitar, apoiando um dos braços sobre a cabeça, as risadas fazendo o corpo dele vibrar.

Os olhos de Brennan não ignoraram os movimentos do peitoral amplo, e a visão dos músculos bem torneados produziu uma onda de calor em seu pescoço, substituindo a sensação de constrangimento por outra, quente e bem mais intensa.

"Não tem graça, Booth" resmungou, observando o pequeno cão pular da cama e sair em disparada do quarto, como se temesse haver se metido em encrenca.

"Ah, tem sim!" Booth ergueu os olhos até ela, virando a cabeça de lado para encará-la. "Ah, vamos, Bones..." ele a provocou com o indicador num dos ombros. "Se fosse comigo você também teria rido."

Ela tinha que admitir para si mesma que ele estava certo. Ela provavelmente teria rido se a situação fosse oposta. Mas não gostava quando Booth ria dela. Então, virou-se de costas para ele novamente, puxando as cobertas até o pescoço.

"Bones" a voz dele a chamou.

Mas Brennan permaneceu em silêncio.

"Bones?"

Ela continuou a ignorá-lo.

"Bones!" Booth então puxou o cobertor, deixando-a nua.

Brennan soltou um grito de surpresa, virando-se para seu companheiro de cama que sorria, triunfante.

"Você não devia ter feito isso" ela resmungou, tentando não rir.

"Por que não?" ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "A visão está muito mais interessante agora."

O sorriso foi malicioso. E ela não pôde resistir. Sorriu também ao olhar apreciativo do parceiro, que percorreu seu corpo nu sem cerimônia alguma.

Aquilo era uma das coisas que Temperance Brennan havia aprendido a apreciar nos últimos seis meses... o olhar de admiração que Booth lhe dispensava, mesmo após tanto tempo, mesmo já a conhecendo das formas mais íntimas possíveis.

"Agora que você acordou..." ele murmurou de forma rouca, aproximando-se e roçando o corpo no dela. "Acho que não vai querer voltar a dormir, não é?"

Booth roçou o nariz em seu pescoço, arrepiando-a ao mesmo tempo em que acendeu uma onda de calor em seu corpo.

Brennan fechou os olhos, inclinando-se e entregando-se ao carinho, enquanto as mãos dele a prendiam pela cintura.

"Hmmm... eu ainda estou com sono" murmurou, manhosa.

"Eu não acredito" ele sussurrou contra a pele de seu pescoço, mordiscando.

"Um pouco..."

"Pois eu não tenho mais sono algum" Booth lambeu gentilmente seu ombro.

"Hmmm..." ela gemeu baixinho. "Tem razão... eu posso sentir que algumas partes do seu corpo estão bem despertas."

Ele riu, insinuando o corpo contra as costas dela. "A culpa é toda sua."

"Eu me declaro culpada" ela divertiu-se.

"Ótimo! Uma confissão é sempre a melhor saída" Booth correu uma das mãos sobre uma de suas coxas, arrepiando-lhe a pele macia.

Ela virou-se de frente para ele, enrolando o corpo, aconchegando-se ao amante, roçando o nariz contra o pescoço dele. Booth abriu os braços para envolvê-la.

Brennan então esticou-se, e como velhos amigos os membros de seus corpos se entrelaçaram, braços e pernas, em calorosa união. Os quadris dele se encaixaram como por vontade própria aos dela, e Temperance sentiu a pressão quente e firme do sexo de Booth contra a suavidade do seu próprio sexo. E sabia que com apenas alguns leves balanços de seus quadris ela o teria onde e como quisesse. Sorriu contra a garganta dele, desfrutando a noção do poder feminino que tinha sobre o parceiro.

Booth correu uma das mãos por suas costas, descendo... os dedos traçando suavemente os contornos de suas vértebras. Ela se arrepiou ante o toque, cerrando os olhos e percebendo, naquela breve fração de segundo, que seu senso de controle era uma mera ilusão.

O amor dele a abria, a expunha a suas próprias fraquezas, necessidades... trazia à tona seus mais bem enterrados sentimentos, produzindo um turbilhão de sensações e emoções. Envolvendo-a numa aura de alegria e calor. Fazendo seu corpo não só apreciar como se entregar à sensação irracional e deliciosamente provocante de posse que ele exercia sobre ela. Brennan se sentia dele... aberta e entregue, sujeita aos efeitos arrasadores que o mais simples dos toques de Booth produziam em seu corpo e sua mente.

Os lábios dele então roçaram sua testa, demorando-se por um momento, pousando sobre a base de seu nariz, e então descendo... deixando uma trilha de beijos suaves sobre suas faces, voltando a subir e tocando delicadamente suas pálpebras cerradas. E finalmente, ele beijou-lhe os lábios... uma, duas, três vezes, em leves e lentas carícias.

"Eu te amo..." o fôlego de Booth se misturou ao seu quando ele deixou o sussurro tocar seus lábios entreabertos.

"Eu também" ela sussurrou de volta. "Eu também me amo" e então riu, divertida.

Ele a silenciou com a boca, prendendo sua língua com a dele, num roçar lento e provocante por alguns segundos.

Mas enquanto os lábios de Booth a dominavam e reivindicavam, os quadris dele se ergueram, afastando-se do embalo quente dos dela, rompendo o contato de suas anatomias. E contraditoriamente ele a beijava de forma profunda, minuciosa... e então se afastou ligeiramente, o fôlego quente roçando seus lábios. "Espertinha!"

"Sim, eu sou. Muito esperta!" ela sorriu, tomando a piada dele como um elogio.

Brennan abriu os olhos e afundou os dedos entre os cabelos do parceiro, reaproximando-o de sua boca, movendo-se de modo que a firmeza do corpo dele encontrou-se pressionando contra a suavidade dela. A resposta de Booth foi imediata e gratificante, em forma de um gemido gutural.

Ela sorriu contra os lábios dele, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente feliz.

Booth começou a beijar a pele sobre sua garganta, arrepiando-a, e deslizou uma das mãos sobre seu pescoço, aquecendo-lhe por inteiro... descendo por seu colo, clavícula, por seus ombros...

Então, devagar, cuidadosamente, ele correu os dedos por suas costelas, traçando cada vértebra com delicadeza e lentidão. "Eu amo seus ossos..." Booth sussurrou, de uma forma quase reverente.

Brennan cerrou os olhos mais uma vez e sentiu a extensão de toda sua pele se arrepiar, seu corpo se tornando vivo sob o toque inesperado e gentil do amante. Ele então apertou suavemente seus seios, deixando uma trilha de fogo ao afastar as mãos.

"Eu amo o seu corpo..." ele continuou a sussurrar, dessa vez contra seu ouvido.

A mensagem foi diferente dessa vez. Visceral. Ele tocou a ponta rígida e levemente dolorida de desejo de um de seus seios, arrancando um suspiro rouco e rascante de sua garganta. Os olhos de Brennan se abriram a tempo de ver o pequeno sorriso de triunfo nos lábios dele.

"E você... me ama?" ele perguntou, rouco.

"Sim..." ela sussurrou, não se importando com o quão fraca e carente soou.

Ele deslizou a palma quente contra seus seios, um de cada vez, envolvendo as formas arredondadas entre os dedos. "Tem certeza?"

Ela meneou a cabeça, sem conseguir encontrar a voz.

Então Booth deslizou a mão por entre seus seios, acariciando a região exata sobre seu esterno... e começou a desenhar pequenos círculos com as pontas dos dedos, descendo cada vez mais por seu tórax, até atingir o vale sobre seu abdômen. E ele voltou a deslizar o corpo sobre seu, friccionando lentamente a pele por cima da sua.

Brennan arqueou-se diante do contato, necessitando senti-lo sobre si... precisando que ele a tocasse de forma mais íntima. Por inteiro. Até que sentiu uma das mãos dele envolver calorosamente seu sexo, roçando os dedos contra sua maciez. Mas ele logo os afastou, interrompendo o toque. Ela desceu uma das mãos para cobrir a dele, apertando-a.

"Eu te amo, Booth..." o sussurro escapou de seus lábios, inevitável.

E ela sentiu como se as palavras tivessem acabado fugir de uma parte profunda e bem guardada no fundo de seu ser... seria o que ele chamaria de coração? Não soube explicar, mas teve a certeza de que era mais forte do que ela.

Brennan estava se relacionando romanticamente e intimamente com o parceiro fazia meses, e embora Booth frequentemente dissesse que a amava, ela nunca antes havia dito o mesmo a ele. Não porque não sentisse amor por ele... mas era algo tão natural que ela acreditava que Booth soubesse e percebesse como ela se sentia. E, por outro lado, ela sempre havia temido verbalizar seus sentimentos. Desde muito jovem fora assim. Não era apenas difícil expressar o que sentia com palavras, mas sempre achara que dizer 'eu te amo' era algo muito forte... palavras que poderia dizer num momento de euforia, mas que a fariam se arrepender depois.

No entanto, ali estava... e as palavras haviam tomado vida própria, como se precisassem fugir em forma de lufadas quentes de sua boca... diante de Booth.

Ela sentiu o corpo dele enrijecer por um instante, e o parceiro a fitou... intensamente.

"Disse que me ama só porque você quer que eu a toque, não é?" ele perguntou, um leve tom de provocação na voz.

"Eu te amo… você sabe que sim" ela disse, sentindo a necessidade súbita e urgente de fazê-lo acreditar em suas palavras.

Booth pareceu prender-se em seu olhar, onde ela esperava que ele fosse capaz de ler sua sinceridade. E ele sorriu.

Libertando a mão do parceiro, que ainda segurava com a sua, Brennan tocou-o no rosto, envolvendo-lhe a mandíbula, trazendo-o para seu beijo. Ela o beijou profundamente, provando-o, devorando-o com a força do amor que sentia por ele e parecia inflamar seus sentidos.

"Você sabe que é verdade" tornou a sussurrar quando se afastaram, pronunciando as palavras contra o queixo que tanto amava, sentindo o restolho de barba acariciar seu polegar.

Ele sorriu novamente. "Eu sei disso…"

Então, ele deslizou a mão entre seus corpos, pedindo passagem entre suas coxas, e encontrou-a outra vez... seu centro se umedecendo e se abrindo para os dedos dele com a facilidade advinda da intimidade que haviam construído como parceiros e amantes. Booth tinha o incrível poder de abri-la... física e metaforicamente.

Ela se arqueou sob o toque dele, o corpo despertando como um todo. E Brennan sentiu-se transformar ao comando de Booth, como sempre acontecia quando ele a tocava. Um mundo novo e vivo se abria... se descortinava. E a Temperance Brennan que se revelava era outra... mais leve, mais capaz de acreditar no que antes lhe pareceria impossível... como sentir seu sangue correndo pelas veias, quase como numa melodia de vida e desejo, regida por ele... sempre por ele... Seeley Booth...

E era assim que ela sabia o que era realmente estar viva. Quando estava nos braços dele, à mercê dos toques dele, ela sabia... não era apenas um sistema orgânico muito bem estruturado que a fazia viver, respirar, sentir... era o amor dele, se derramando sobre ela como chuva. Uma tempestade de sensações e sentimentos que a libertavam, que a despertavam e faziam tremer, respirar e pulsar.

Então lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos e viajaram por seu rosto.

"Eu te amo, Booth" as palavras escaparam outra vez de seus lábios... naturalmente... tão naturalmente como da primeira vez.

E ela própria se surpreendeu com a força do sentimento que nunca antes havia sido capaz de verbalizar, mas que agora parecia incapaz de se impedir repetir em voz alta. Com todas as letras. Com uma e cada uma delas.

Booth retirou a mão de sua intimidade por um momento, interrompendo as carícias, e com a outra alcançou seu rosto, tocando-o gentilmente. Ele a fitou, os olhos escurecidos. E ele estava sorrindo, as íris castanhas brilhando intensamente.

Brennan tocou a face do parceiro com a mesma suavidade que ele tocava a sua, saboreando as palavras uma vez mais, deixando-as brincarem gostosamente em sua língua... "Eu te amo, Booth..."

Os olhos dele brilharam ainda mais, e ele enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço, soltando um suspiro quente e trêmulo, arrepiando sua pele.

Ela envolveu os braços em torno da cintura dele, apertando-o gentilmente contra si. Abrindo as coxas, embalou-o com seus quadris. Através do tecido da calça de pijama que ele vestia, Brennan sentiu a rigidez da ereção masculina pressionar levemente contra seu centro, entorpecendo-a.

Tão certo... finalmente dizer aquelas palavras soava tão certo... _eu te amo_... e ela queria o que era certo.

Segurando o elástico na cintura da calça de Booth, Brennan deu um leve puxão. E ele se juntou a seu esforço, deslizando a peça de roupa pelos quadris, erguendo-se o suficiente para se livrar do obstáculo. Ela finalmente sentiu que nada mais tocava sua pele arrepiada e sensível além da pele dele... quente e deliciosa. E ela sorriu. Isso era certo.

Oh, tão certo!

Brennan respirou fundo e ficou completamente parada quando o sentiu erguer o corpo de cima do seu. Um suspiro trêmulo e frustrado lhe escapou ante a perda repentina do contato, até que percebeu do que se tratava... ele esticou um dos braços até a mesinha ao lado da cama, alcançando um pacote de preservativos. Booth se protegeu em questão de segundos, e então voltou a colocar-se sobre ela.

Devagar, ele começou a deslizar para dentro de seu corpo. Tão lentamente que Brennan temeu chorar ante aquela perfeita e deliciosa tortura, até que o sentiu entrar completamente em seu calor... pele a pele... carne a carne.

Ela ouviu um gemido longo e apertado, e não teve ideia se veio dele ou dela própria. Estava consciente apenas do preenchimento que Booth fazia em seu corpo, do modo como o corpo dele se amoldava apertado ao seu, da forma que seu calor o segurava, como se fosse parte dela.

Ele inclinou o rosto e a beijou, os lábios roçando os seus, um beijo simples, mas tocante... mais tocante e arrasador do que qualquer outro que ela se lembrava ter recebido dele antes.

E inevitavelmente seus corpos deram início a uma dança antiga, corações vibrando em intrigante sincronia com o ritmo primitivo de seus corpos...

A gentileza de Booth, o modo como ele a levava consigo naquela cadência enchia o coração de Brennan de calor e de uma emoção incompreensível a ela, mas da qual desfrutava imensamente.

As mãos dela correram pelas costas firmes de Booth, apertando gentilmente os músculos, num gesto que o parceiro já havia aprendido a reconhecer como sua permissão para que ele se entregasse ao abandono ditado pelo desejo dele por ela. Mas Booth ainda não iria ceder, e ela soube disso quando ele parou por um segundo, tomando fôlego. Para em seguida senti-lo mover-se de forma absurdamente lenta, torturante e deliciosa em seu interior.

Brennan jogou a cabeça contra o travesseiro, gemendo... saboreando o que os movimentos lentos e cadenciados dele faziam dentro dela... tocando partes antes inexploradas por qualquer outro. Booth sabia como tocá-la. Exatamente onde e como.

E ela se permitiu desfrutar de cada nuance de movimento naquele instante, gemendo e murmurando o nome dele, enquanto suas mãos o seguravam gentilmente pela nunca, as unhas arranhando de leve, descendo para o pescoço, enquanto seus quadris ondulavam ao ritmo ditado por ele.

Era sempre assim... Booth buscava sempre o prazer dela em primeiro lugar. Ele se negava a se entregar ao frisson da própria excitação antes de satisfazê-la por completo, ao menos uma vez. Às vezes Brennan chegava a pensar que ele considerava o prazer dela muito mais do que o próprio prazer dele. E a noção a tocava... preenchia seu coração e sua alma, se é que ela acreditava nisso!

Mas ela sempre se deixava levar por ele... como naquele exato momento. E ela mais uma vez se entregou, permitindo que ele a levasse rumo aos limites do racional e da emoção... e além. Brennan seguiu o ritmo ditado pelo parceiro, entregando-se ao modo como ele incitava seu corpo na busca pela satisfação, até que sentiu a pulsação alterar-se de modo inconfundível. Seu corpo enrijeceu e ela apertou o parceiro contra si com ambas as mãos, com os braços... e dentro de poucos segundos, para sua surpresa, o corpo dele também foi tomado pela mesma reação de intensidade.

Algumas estocadas mais rápidas depois, ambos se atiraram juntos no precipício feito de longos e eufóricos segundos antes de retornarem ao terreno da razão.

Muitos minutos mais tarde, Booth foi o primeiro a se mover. Levantando-se apenas para livrar-se da proteção que usava, ele voltou para cama rapidamente e acomodou-se ao lado dela, de forma protetora, o corpo quente e pesado a envolvendo por trás. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram, assim como seus braços, e ela sorriu. Podia sentir seus corações ainda agitados, o dele batendo contra suas costas, ao mesmo ritmo do seu.

Respirando em sincronia, eles permaneceram deitados juntos, compartilhando um silêncio confortável. Quando ela sentiu os olhos começarem a se fechar, tentou resistir à onda de sono que se abatia sobre seu corpo saciado, querendo permanecer acordada, saboreando aquele momento perfeito por mais algum tempo.

Entrelaçando os dedos aos de Booth, ela deslizou as mãos unidas dos dois até seu ventre. Brennan sentiu os lábios dele pressionarem levemente a base de seu pescoço, e ela sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar gostosamente.

"Bom dia" ele sussurrou contra sua nuca.

"Muito... muito bom!" ela sorriu.

* * *

~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~~.*.~

* * *

**Comentários? Oh, sim... eu amo! É a minha recompensa ao escrever fics ^^**


End file.
